Nouveaux horizons
by Still-hopee
Summary: La guerre est finie. Comment réagir ? Au milieu des effusions de joie, le Survivant erre, en proie à la tristesse. Comment faire face à Androméda Tonks alors que sa fille est morte parce qu'il n'a pas pu tué Voldemort plus tôt ? Mais Harry n'a pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Même Drago Malefoy le remercie, alors.. Il a sûrement bien fait les choses ?


Voici un OS que je travail depuis quelques temps et qui me tient beaucoup à coeur, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je ne l'ai pas écrit d'une traite, j'ai écrit quelques lignes par-ci, par-là. Puis je l'ai laissé à l'abandon pendant quelques mois. Puis j'ai supprimé des phrases, j'en ai rajouté.. Et voilà le résultat final. Bon, ce n'est pas parfait, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages, les lieux et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé : **La guerre est finie. Comment réagir ? Au milieu des effusions de joie, le Survivant erre, en proie à la tristesse. Comment faire face à Androméda Tonks alors que sa fille est morte parce qu'il n'a pas pu tué Voldemort plus tôt ? Mais Harry n'a pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Même Drago Malefoy le remercie, alors.. Il a sûrement bien fait les choses ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Nouveaux horizons.

La Grande Bataille est terminée. La guerre est finie. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le Survivant, l'Elu, l'enfant de la prophétie a vaincu Voldemort.

Suite aux chocs des derniers évènements, les survivants ne disent rien, n'osent pas bouger. Est-ce réel ? Est-ce vraiment la fin de ce cauchemar ?

Oui. Oui, c'est la fin. La paix peut de nouveau régner sur le pays.

Alors, les cris de joie, de soulagement, et de peine aussi, retentissent. Ce sont des mois, des années de souffrance qui s'évacuent dans ces hurlements. Les gens crient, sautent, dansent, s'embrassement même. Peu importe s'ils ne se connaissent pas, puisque la guerre est finie.

Et au milieu de ces effusions, une personne. Un homme. Ou plutôt, un enfant, qui a vieillit trop vite, qui a eu trop de poids sur les épaules, pour son jeune âge. Harry reste immobile, indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est fini. _Fini. _Depuis dix-sept ans, sa vie ne tourne qu'autour de Voldemort, il vit dans ce seul but : tuer le Mage Noir. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'a envisagé de réellement réussir. Ou plutôt, d'y survivre. Il pensait que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres signifierait sa chute à lui aussi.

Non. Harry est là, bien vivant, en chair et en os, alors que Voldemort gît à quelques mètres de lui, mort.

Puis, lentement, il prend conscience que cela est réel. _Il est vivant._ Et il est libre. Un léger sourire s'étire sur ces lèvres alors qu'il prononce ces paroles. « Je suis vivant. Je suis libre. Je suis libre et vivant. »

Soudain, deux mains le retournent brusquement, presque violemment, et, sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, deux lèvres se plaquent sur les siennes en un baiser fiévreux. Il reconnaitrait cette odeur entre milles. _Ginny. _

Rassuré de la savoir saine et sauve, Harry approfondit le baiser et laisse ses mains parcourir son dos, son ventre, son cou, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Puis, le souffle court, ils se séparent, mais leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. Leurs regards expriment ce qu'ils ne savent pas dire avec des mots.

Ils sont dans leurs bulles : les cris des autres ne les atteignent pas, rien n'existe hormis eux.

Pourtant, ils reprennent vite contact avec la réalité. Tout n'est pas encore terminé, il faut encore soigner les blesser, ramener les morts dans la Grande-Salle, mettre les prisonniers loin des familles des victimes.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigent vers la Grande-Salle, qui autre fois était si éblouissante. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que les quatre murs, qui tiennent à peine debout. Les grandes tables ont disparus, remplacés par des alignements de corps, la table des professeurs a également disparus. Les sabliers des maisons sont cassé, leurs contenus éparpillés un peu partout, et le plafond représente, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, le vrai plafond de la Grande-Salle.

En entrant, les deux amoureux vont directement vers les Weasley qui entourent le corps sans vie de Fred, pleurant à chaudes larmes la perte de leur fils, frère, et jumeau. Ginny se jette dans les bras si protecteurs et rassurants de Bill, tandis qu'Harry, se sentant de trop, reste légèrement en retrait, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Son regard se porte sur George qui a son front collé à celui de son jumeau et murmure, inlassablement, la même phrase « Reviens-moi, Fred. Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en supplie. » Harry a le cœur brisé de le voir comme ça. Jamais il n'a vu George, ou même Fred, avec un visage autre que souriant. Eux, toujours si souriants, si prompts à mettre un peu de joie même dans les moments les plus noirs… On s'attendrait presque à ce que Fred se relève d'un coup en criant « J'vous ai bien eu, hein ? » avec un grand sourire goguenard. Mais non. Fred et mort. _Mort_. Jamais plus il ne rira, jamais plus il ne fera de blague, jamais plus il ne formera une paire avec George. Jamais plus il n'y aura Gred et Forge. Il ne reste que George, seul, sans sa moitié. Harry n'arrive pas à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la douleur que ressent George en cet instant. Au fond, il est brisé. Arrivera-t-il à s'en remettre un jour ?

Incapable de regarder le visage de Fred ou celui de George une seconde de plus, Harry détourne le regard vers les deux corps qui reposent à côté. Ils sont recouverts d'un drap blanc. Doucement, il s'approche d'eux. Seules leurs mains, entrelacées, dépassent du drap. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrête brusquement de battre. Il ne veut pas savoir de qui il s'agit. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il le sait, mais il ne veut pas en avoir la preuve. Ca ne _peut pas_ être eux. On ne peut pas lui arracher le peu de famille qui lui reste, la seule personne qui le rattache à ses parents, à Sirius. La seule personne qui est comme son oncle, qui se soucie de lui pour ce qu'il est, non parce qu'il est _l'Elu_.

Mû par une impulsion, il arrache violemment les draps des deux corps. Et tandis que les larmes envahissent son visage, le chagrin envahit son corps entier, le faisant trembler et hoqueter de douleur. Sa bouche s'ouvre sous le cri de douleur qu'il voudrait évacuer, mais celui-ci reste coincer dans sa gorge. Ses mains s'agrippent au drap et le serrent si fort que ses jointures blanchissent. Il voudrait pouvoir effacer cette douleur qu'il ressent, si profonde dans son cœur, ce vide immense dans sa poitrine.

C'est comme s'il était revenu deux ans en arrière, à la mort de Sirius. Il a l'impression que rien ne pourra jamais apaiser sa peine. Et il voudrait crier, crier sa peine au monde entier, mais il sait que les autres aussi pleurent leurs morts. Alors il pleure en silence, seul, comme il l'a toujours été. Ses derniers espoirs s'effondrent. Il avait toujours vu en Sirius et Remus une famille. Sirius était son Parrain tandis que Remus était son oncle. A la mort de Sirius, il s'est raccroché à Remus, dernier membre de sa _famille. _Remus était la dernière personne qui le rattachait à James, à Lily, à Sirius, et à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, sans Voldemort. Et on le lui a arraché, lui aussi.

Mais maintenant, Remus n'est plus là. Remus est mort, tout comme Tonks, laissant derrière eux leur enfant unique, Teddy. En pensant à son tout jeune filleul, Harry pleure plus fort. Parce que lui aussi va grandir sans ses parents pour lui apprendre la vie et le rassurer quand il ira mal. Lui aussi va connaître la douleur et la solitude que l'on ressent quand on voit des familles heureuses. Et lui aussi va sentir son cœur lui faire mal quand il mangera un gâteau d'anniversaire qui aurait du être préparé par sa mère.

Harry resta longtemps auprès de Remus et Tonks, à pleurer tout son chagrin, sans se retenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence à côté de lui.

Quand il lève les yeux et reconnaît la personne, il se fige et son visage perd le peu de couleur qu'il possédait. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à elle, surtout _maintenant. _Laissant son mal aise et sa tristesse de côté, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut vite coupé :

- Merci de pleurer pour eux, M. Potter, dit-elle doucement, presqu'en chuchotant.

- Mme Tonks… commence Harry.

- Appelez-moi Andromeda, M. Potter, le coupe-t-elle une nouvelle fois, toujours en chuchotant. Le jeune homme comprend vite pourquoi : avec les larmes qu'elle a dans les yeux et la boule dans la gorge, elle semble incapable de parler sans éclater en sanglot. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de pleurer pour ma fille et mon gendre, poursuit-elle. Je sais que vous les aimiez beaucoup.

Un sanglot secoue son corps, mais, tentant de rester droite, elle plonge son regard dans celui d'Harry, lit toute la tristesse qu'il ressent et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Ils ne voudraient pas que vous soyez triste, le rassure-t-elle. Ils se sont battus pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste, pour que les générations futures vivent dans un monde de paix. Je suis sur qu'ils ne regrettent pas de s'être engagé dans cette bataille.

- Mais Teddy… retente Harry, la voix brisée.

- Teddy saura pourquoi ses parents sont morts et il comprendra. Il saura que ses parents essayaient de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse.

- Mais il… il y aura des fois où… Ou il se fichera de ça, où il se fichera de ce monde plus heureux… parce que tout ce qu'il voudra, c'est de… d'avoir ses parents auprès de lui.

- Mais ils seront toujours avec lui, Harry. Dans son cœur. Pour toujours, chuchote-t-elle.

Harry la regarde et voit qu'elle parle aussi pour elle et pour lui-même. Comme elle s'agenouille auprès de sa fille, il sèche ses larmes et se lève, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et elle le remercie du regard, caressant doucement le visage de sa fille. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, il entend ses sanglots si déchirants qu'il ferme violemment les yeux, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Trop faible pour se retenir, il laisse finalement les larmes couleur, se sentant bien incapable de les stopper pour le moment.

Alors qu'il s'avance pour retrouver Hermione, ou Ron, ou Ginny, son regard croise celui qu'un autre garçon, plus jeune que lui, qu'il reconnaît parfaitement. Dennis Crivey. Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il fait là, au milieu de ces cadavres, il remarque que le blond est accroupi, tenant la main de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un recouvert d'un drap blanc jusqu'aux épaules. La respiration du Survivant se bloque, et pendant quelques secondes, il n'est plus capable d'émettre le moindre son, le moindre mouvement, la moindre pensée. Il ne veut pas voir plus haut que ce drap blanc, il ne veut pas voir le visage de celui étendu là, sans vie. Il ne veut pas avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il craint. Parce que c'est juste impossible. Colin ne peut pas être mort lors de cette bataille, parce que Colin n'a pas 17 ans, et que Colin aurait dû être mis en sécurité, avec les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Alors non, Harry ne veut pas croire que Colin est là, ses yeux pétillants fermés à jamais, ses doigts immobiles qui ne prendront plus jamais de photos, ses lèvres fermées qui ne souriront plus jamais à qui que ce soit.

Reprenant finalement sa respiration, il regarde Dennis et tente de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse le réconforter, mais échoue. Sa voix semble s'être faite la malle. Mais le petit Crivey semble avoir compris et lui lance un mince sourire, légèrement cassé, légèrement brisé.

Harry ressent alors le besoin pressant, étouffant de s'éloigner, le plus vite possible. Alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques pas de la sortie de la Grande Salle, trois personnes attirent son regard à sa droite. Les Malfoy. Sentant un regard pesait sur lui, Drago Malfoy relève la tête et son regard croise celui de l'Elu. Ils se fixent, impassibles, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Comment agir avec une personne qu'on a haït pendant sept ans si on ne veut pas raviver la haine qui a causé tant de morts ?

Toujours le regard porté dans celui de son ancien ennemi, Harry se remémore ses derniers contacts avec le blond. _Le Manoir Malfoy_. Drago n'a pas avoué qu'il s'agissait de lui, sous ce visage tout bouffis, malgré sa cicatrice. _La Salle-sur-Demande. _Drago, entouré de flammes, qui lui demandait de la sauver. Et il l'a fait. _Le couloir._ Drago qui a failli se faire tuer par un Mangemort, et le Trio l'a de nouveau sauvé. On pourrait presque croire que le blond lui en serait reconnaissant, mais leur relation ne marche pas comme ça. Ils ne sont pas habitués à ça. Alors, comment réagir ?

Sans remarquer le dilemme qui se joue dans la tête des deux adolescents, Narcissa Malfoy s'avance légèrement, le regard beaucoup moins hautain qu'habituellement.

- Je sais que nous… ne sommes pas vraiment du même côté. Mon fils et mon mari portent la Marque, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous avons peut-être adhérer à certaines idées de… Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter à ma famille l'horreur de se retrouver à Azkaban. Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, que vous pensez que nous méritons Azkaban, néanmoins, je…

- A vrai dire, coupe doucement Harry, je me fiche bien, actuellement, que vous ou votre famille finisse à Azkaban. Ce n'est absolument pas ma priorité, vous comprenez ? Il y a eu des morts, des blessés, physiquement comme moralement, et il faut les soigner. Lorsque le… temps des procès sera venu, nous en reparlerons.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Potter, réplique Narcissa. Ce que j'essaie de dire, de manière plus ou moins détournée, c'est… merci, lâche-t-elle. Pour avoir sauvé mon fils, et pour avoir défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis son retour, ce n'était plus une vie que nous vivions. Constamment dans la peur de perdre un être cher, un membre de notre famille. Cette nuit, Bellatrix, est morte, et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle a fait, elle était ma sœur. Et maintenant, elle est morte.

- Et c'est bien mieux comme cela, Narcissa, intervient une voix.

- Andromeda… Je comprends que, depuis toutes ces années, tu ne te sois pas sentie proche d'elle, de nous, et surtout à cause de toutes ces… choses qu'elle a fait, mais c'était notre sœur… Tu ne peux pas simplement… approuver sa mort.

- Oh que si, je le peux. Bellatrix était un monstre, une abomination qui ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort. Elle n'aurait même pas dû naître.

- Ne dis pas cela. Tu ne le penses pas, au fond. Quand on était petites, on était très proches toutes les trois, tu te souviens ?

- Effectivement, je me souviens de cette époque. Mais dis-moi, ma chère sœur, es-tu au courant que cette nuit, dans cette bataille, ma fille, ma fille unique est morte ? interroge Andromeda, la voix aigüe et légèrement sifflante.

Narcissa écarquille les yeux, sous le choc. Elle-même a eu tellement peur de perdre son Drago, elle n'ose imaginer la douleur que doit ressentir sa sœur.

- Je… Je ne savais pas, bégaye-t-elle. Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, je sais comb…

- Tu vois, coupe Andromeda, j'ai définitivement arrêté de considérer Bellatrix comme ma sœur au moment même où elle a prononcé le sort qui a tué Nymphadora.

- Non… Non, Bellatrix n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle était folle, mais jamais elle n'aurait tué sa nièce, ta fille… C'est impossible…

- Les faits sont pourtant là, Narcissa. Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux ! Bellatrix était un monstre sans âme, prête à tout pour satisfaire son maître.

- Andromeda, se reprit Narcissa, je regrette que nous en soyons arrivées là. Que les choses aient tournées comme cela. Je regrette, vraiment. Et je sais que rien ne pourra jamais effacer le passé, mais je… Je veux qu'on prenne un nouveau départ. Toutes ces histoires sur le sang, ce sont des balivernes, et je regrette que cela nous ait séparées. Tu es ma famille, tu es ma sœur, et on a déjà gâché assez d'années avec ces conneries, alors je… Je voudrais qu'on redevienne une famille, qu'on se fréquente de nouveau. Que tu apprennes à connaître Lucius, et ton neveu, Drago.

Andromeda se tourne alors vers Drago, le regard ancré dans ses yeux, comme cherchant à lire en lui.

Harry, de son côté, décide de s'éclipser ; après tout, ces histoires de famille ne le regarde pas, et il a des gens à aller voir. Tournant le dos aux Malefoy et à Andromeda, il amorce un pas quand une main se pose sur épaule. Se retournant, il fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demande-t-il, plus méchament qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Ecoute, je... Je sais qu'on a jamais été en bons termes, depuis ce jour où tu as refusé de me serrer la main, mais.. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est.. Merci, lâche-t-il finalement, gêné.

- Pardon ? s'étonne Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Merci pour nous avoir tous libérer de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et... merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Tu n'y étais pas obligé, j'ai tenté de vous tuer toi et tes amis, et pourtant, tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne, celle de ton ennemi. Alors, pour ça, merci, finit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Harry reste silencieux quelques secondes, assimilant les paroles de son ennemi - _ancien _ennemi, devrait-il dire. Puis, avec un sourire gêné, il répond :

- Merci à toi, Malefoy.

- Merci pour quoi ? demande le blond, un sourcil levé.

- Pour ne pas m'avoir dénoncer quand les Mangemorts m'ont amené dans ton Manoir. Tu savais que c'était moi, tu m'as reconnu, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Pourtant, tu ne leur a pas dit. Ca m'a sûrement sauvé la vie.

- Alors... commence Drago, lentement. J'imagine qu'on est quitte ?

- En effet. Je témoignerais en faveur de toi et de ta famille lors de votre procès. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un fidèle Mangemort, tu n'aurais jamais tué Dumbledore, et tu m'as sauvé. Ta mère m'a également sauvé la vie, précipitant ainsi la chute de Voldemort. Vous ne méritez pas Azkaban. Quant à ton père... Ca sera sûrement plus dur de justifier ses actes mais il cherchait à vous protéger.

- Quand tout ça sera terminé, on pourra recommencer, redorer le blason des Malefoy, repartir de zéro. Montrer aux gens que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, ni des lâches. Je veux vraiment recommencer les choses.

- Si tu t'en donne les moyens, que tu fais des efforts, c'est possible, affirme Harry.

- Je sais. Mais le premier pas reste à faire, et c'est le plus dur de tous. Surtout qu'il ne dépend pas que de moi.

- De quoi tu parles, exactement ?

- Pour partir sur de bonnes bases, je dois effacer mes erreurs, rectifier mes faux pas.

Puis, d'un air assuré, il tend sa main devant lui et rajoute :

- Drage Malefoy, enchanté.

Et Harry comprend. C'est sa manière à lui de recommencer, d'effacer leur haine et leur rancune et de repartir à zéro. _Une seconde chance. _

- Harry Potter, enchanté, répond le brun en serrant la main tendue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et leurs mains ainsi liées, c'est la promesse de jours meilleurs, d'un futur sans haine et sans rancoeur.

Oui, parce que la fin de la guerre signifie ça aussi. _Pardonner, recommencer et aller de l'avant. _

* * *

__Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Dîtes-moi tout !

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir 3

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !

Sandra.


End file.
